


My hair; a Aruani tale.

by cassette0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassette0/pseuds/cassette0
Summary: Armin Arlet e Annie Leonhardt possuem um relacionamento normal e agradável, o típico casal; mas devido à problemas pessoais, coisas muito típicas não são muito comuns entre ambos, como fazer um cafuné.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My hair; a Aruani tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está uma nova história após séculos, feliz ano novo atrasado!

Em uma manhã de domingo de clima gentil e acolhedor, podia-se dizer que era ideal para deitar em sua cama e fechar seus olhos pelo resto do dia e assim encontram-se Armin Arley e Annie Leonhardt.  
Armin é um jovem pacífico e ameno, de olhos azuis como o mar, cabelos dourados e curtos; já sua companheira é loira de olhos azuis e personalidade desconfiada. Seu compromisso unido é selado há mais de um ano,— algo do qual surpreendeu suas amizades, pois pensaram que ambos nunca teriam coragem de se confessar—, desde então, vivem um relacionamento comum.  
Mas algo os limita em seu contato, Annie era alguém de demasiada precaução, pois devido a sua infância conturbada, tinha problemas com laços afetivos e toque, principalmente. Ele sempre ajudou-lhe em todas as suas questões e sempre lhe deu todo seu apoio, isso apenas fortaleceu o amor dos dois.  
Mas esse fato sempre impediu os tipos de contatos físicos comuns de um relacionamento, desde abraços e carícias.

Assim encontravam-se ambos os jovens, deitados juntos e enrolados em seus lençóis durante aquela tarde amena e de sensações leves, Armin ficava encarando a jovem Leonhardt como uma pintura da época renascentista, apenas admirando-lhe e vendo o quão lindo era o contraste de seus fios com a luz solar da qual brilhava levemente por seus cabelos e sob os lençóis esbranquiçados da cama.  
Um sorriso esboçou-se na face de Arlet, ver sua amada em uma paz quase espiritual era algo que sempre amou ver, mas tinha vergonha de dizer-lhe, pois Annie podia parar de permití-lo de fazer algo assim.  
Annie estava deitada no seu travesseiro na altura do peito do Arlet em sua cama e encarando uma pequena gralha-azul que pousava no galho da janela do quarto de ambos, mas ao notar o jovem encarando-a, virou-se.  
Armin se assustou ao ver a Leonhardt virando-se e encarando-o com seus olhos perolados e olhar ameno, suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado e vivo. Annie saiu de seu travesseiro e deitou no peito do loiro, — algo demasiadamente incomum—, o deixando imóvel.

— Armin, você poderia me fazer um pedido?— Com seu olhar direcionado ao mesmo, o rosto avermelhado do rapaz dizia tudo, estava tímido pela ação nada comum por parte da loira.

— Mas é claro que sim, Annie, o que poderia ser?— Respondeu de forma desajeitada, — algo comum do tímido Arlet—; Leonhardt sorriu e fez um olhar tímido.

— Poderia acariciar meu cabelo?— Com um tom menos ameno e mais baixo, envergonhada pediu.

Pela segunda vez Armin lhe viu envergonhada com algo em sua vida; sendo a outra ocasião sua confissão; ao ver a expressão de vergonha feita pelo loiro, Annie recuou, algo demasiadamente incomum.

— Está tudo bem, é apenas um pedido bobo..Se não quiser, está tudo bem!— Pronunciou ao tentar se levantar e esconder o rubor de suas bochechas de Armin, mas ele lhe puxou para seu peito novamente. 

Um silêncio instalou-se por todo o recinto, ambos com suas faces rosadas e vozes gaguejando, mas Annie encarou Armin envergonhada esperando uma resposta para aquela ação. Armin ajeitou a jovem em seu peito e respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Faço com todo prazer, tudo bem?— Respondeu com um de seus típicos sorrisos doces e Annie deitou em seu peito demasiadamente envergonhada. Mas antes que pudesse encostar nos cabelos de Annie, a mesma agarrou sua mão e disse.

— Vou te dar umas leves instruções, tudo bem? Primeiramente, passeie sua mão levemente pela minha cabeça e toque carinhosamente como toca minha pele— A última parte foi dita de forma baixa e tímida, o loiro envergonhou-se.

Após isso, colocou as mãos de Armin em seu cabelo preso com um coque no topo de sua cabeça; o rapaz estava com seu coração mais acelerado que o comum e isso o estava deixando demasiadamente ansioso, mais que o comum perto de Annie. Suas mãos iniciaram um processo leve e lento, passeando suas mãos por suas madeixas douradas e retirando seu coque.  
O toque era leve e passeava suas mãos pelos fios como um mar de ouro, o loiro dos olhos azuis estava se sentindo mais tranquilo ao ver que Annie também estava tranquila e quase adormecendo.  
Poderia aparentar ser algo bobo, mas Armin sabia que para a loira era como um passe confiança e isso alegrava seu coração ao demasiado, suas mãos passeavam pelos fios e apenas mantinha suas carícias de forma leve e tranquila.

— Eu.. obrigado, Armin. — Annie disse envergonhada e com suas bochechas avermelhadas, escondendo sua face no peito do loiro.

— Também te amo, Annie. — Disse com um sorriso carinhoso em seu rosto.


End file.
